As mobile terminals become more widely available in all fields of life, they are used to perform more and more text input tasks. Thus, a touch input based on a virtual keyboard has become a major input mode on mobile terminals.
Currently, a full keyboard input based on 26 letter keys has become a mainstream way of inputting via a virtual-keyboard on most mobile terminals. A QWERT keyboard of which a first line of keys begins with letters “Q, W, E, R, T”, also called a full key board, was originally invented for typewriters and then taken as a standard for computer keyboard layouts used commonly today. Now, the QWERT keyboard has been applied to not only computers but also to mobile terminals like smart phones, tablets and the like.
The QWERT full keyboard accepts a traditional PC keyboard layout, is close to a traditional usage habit of a user, and has a particular advantage in terms of English input.
Because a phone has a smaller screen, space for the virtual keyboard is limited, an arrangement of virtual keys is relatively dense and crowded, and key size is relatively small, which leads to a situation whereby a user often makes a mistake due to a difficulty in touching a target position during an input process, so that input efficiency is reduced, and such an issue is especially evident in a vertical screen input mode.
A present QWERT full keyboard occupies a larger space on a phone screen and blocks a substantial part of the screen, which has adversely affects reading of current screen information as the user types.